In multicast and broadcast applications, data are transmitted from a server to multiple receivers over wired and/or wireless networks. A multicast system as used herein is a system in which a server transmits the same data to multiple receivers simultaneously, where the receivers form a subset of all the receivers up to and including all of the receivers. A broadcast system is a system in which a server transmits the same data to all of the receivers simultaneously. That is, a multicast system by definition can include a broadcast system.
The present invention reduces the demands on the authentication servers in a subscription public WiFi service. Anticipating no activity from the majority of potential users, the access points for the network readily issue IP addresses, and only begin the authentication process after the user attempts to access the core network. If an access point is heavily used, so that it is running out of IP addresses, the access point will bypass this service, and start authenticating all users, to reduce the possibility of denial of service attacks. In conventional methods, migrant users were allowed to frequently bother the core network causing substantial core traffic.
The present invention will become increasingly important as IEEE 802.11ac and IEEE 802.11 ad are rolled out.